


Forbidden desire

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1930s, Adultery, Ben is 29, Brother against Brother, Explicit Sex, Forbidden Love, Historical, If you don’t like don’t read!, Manipulation, Michael solo, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Obsession, Rating May Change, Rating started as M but changed to E, Rey is 19, angst with HEA, dont expect historical accuracy, rey marries bens brother, this is fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey Nima had nothing was a nobody until rich Michael solo took intrest in her. After a whirlwind romance they were married and she meant his family. Senator Liea Organa solo and famous pilot Han Solo. Both who she had admired. It was as of overnight her dreams of family and happiness was real. Until her husband meets with a terrible horrific accident and it puts him in a coma! Devastated  rey stays by his side. She then meets his enigmatic younger brother who she is instantly drawn too. Ben solo rey does not know what is happening but the secrets are starting to get bigger and is Ben solo manipulating her or is it his family. All she knows is it’s hard to resist Ben and what he makes her feel!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Six Weeks ago

1930

This was a first for waitress Rey Nima she could not believe she was on her way with her new husband to his parents. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He was gorgeous and she loves him. She meant him at the steak place she was working at. One thing led to another and they started going out.   
  


Then six weeks later he asked her to marry him. “Be prepared darling my mom can be spirited especially when she gets to much wine!” He smiles at her adorable dimples showing.

He kisses her they spent a wonderful honeymoon in Italy. Her friend finn told her she was so freakin lucky. He’s kissing her still when they hear a throat clear. He laughs and pulls away his arms still around her. “Mom meet my bride rey.” Liea smiles at her “well hi rey welcome come in.”   
  


Rey smiles she looks around the house.

It was beautiful that’s when she sees a tall dark head with dark eyes and a intresting face coming down the steps. He was big some would say he was unattractive but she thought the man very attractive and very well built. “Aaah Ben at last come down and meet your new sister in law.” Liea said.

Ben came down the stairs and took her hand politely “nice to meet you rey” he said in a deep voice that made her tremble. His eyes she thought were dark at first were an amber and warm as they looked at her.

Beautiful eyes she thought then she looked away her face flushing.   
  
Ben

His brother had actually brought her home as his wife. Micheal always got everything handed to him on a silver platter. Plus micheal was following in his family’s footsteps of course. He saw rey when she was eighteen working at a restaurant in jakku she was the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on.   
  


Hair that was a dark red and hazel eyes that changed a lithe dancer like figure and freckles on perfect golden skin. He had only talked to her in passing when he had drinks with his friends. She also smelled good like vanilla and strawberries it made him wonder if she tasted like that as well.

He had overheard his mother who had already did a background check on her. Before micheal even got there. His brother wrote him a letter saying

_Hello little brother stole your sweetheart she fell for me to bad huh_

He crumbled the paper up in his fist in anger. Rey was sweet and everything he didn’t want his brother to ruin like he did his previous wife. Just how many now did his mother keep covering up.

He overheard Liea “the girl is a nobody why does micheal do this han!”

“Just put on that perfect smile of yours Liea and pretend you’ve always been good at that!” Enraged Liea walked out. Preparing herself.

He saw her as she come in she smiled kindly her smile so bright it nearly blinded him.

God she was beautiful.

Rey

”Hello little brother” her husband said padding the guys back. “I see you have meant rey my new wife.”

“Yes umm welcome to the family rey.” She shook her head at him. Saying thank you Ben.

They all went to the dining hall and micheal sat beside her his hand in hers. Always gentle she remembered the honeymoon how gentle he was and passionate when they made love.

Micheal had told her about his house in town where they will be living. She was looking forward to it. Dinner was pleasant Liea was everything she admired and more. 

She smiles satisfied as they were driving back micheal decided she should drive.

Then suddenly the breaks stopped working and CRASH!   
  


She screamed then she felt someone pull her out of the vehicle then his voice “Rey I’ve got you!”   
  


“Ben what about micheal please get to my husband” Rey said tears in her eyes.   
  


Later rey come out with scratches and bruises while her husband lay there in a coma.   
  


She sobbed as she held her husband’s hand at his bedside.

NOTES

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS

KUDOS BOOKMARK COMMENT DO ALL THAT LATER


	2. Chapter 2

She walked back and forth why was it micheal that’s in that bed and not that two bit little slut rey! She had him cut the breaks that girl was driving! She should be dead. That bastard told her their association would not end! Because of some, some nobody little fool!   
  


Her servant stood before her “mam I have tea for you.” He said softly his red hair gleaming. She stood up “I’ll...I.ll take it hux....” she sat and sipped. “But you will take me to the hospital to see him!” He bowed “yes madam.”

A long time ago Liea had planned her and micheal to wed. But he kept bringing strumpets and desperate gold diggers home! Now his wife! This gold digging bitch! Micheal is hers his money his hers! Why else would he have kept coming to her! Plus his mother still plans for them to marry.   
  


Rey

She went back to a home that would have been theirs alone. She expected comfort from Liea but for some reason she got coldness from the woman! This was the only place she had right now to wait for her husband to awake.   
  


She put her things down as the servants brought them to the master bedroom. She then heard a knock on the door. Who could that be she thought as she walked towards the door.   
  
She quietly opened it a little as she peaked out, it was ben solo. “Hello rey May I come in” he said his eyes kind. “Umm yes we need to talk anyway mr solo.”   
  


He took off his hat and came inside the house. “I see my brother prepared a lot for you both.” He said softly looking around. “Please sit I’ll ring for some tea mr solo.” He looked at her and smiled a little “please call me ben rey you are my sister after all.”   
  


She laughed “well yes I guess I am” they quieted looking into one another’s eyes the room was starting to feel heated she looked down quickly his stare was heated and his eyes went to her mouth.   
  


“Alright then Ben” she said her voice softer lower almost breathless. He cleared his throat “well what did you want to talk about rey.” The tea was brought “thank you Maddie” Rey told her smiling. She smiled back and went back to the kitchen. He drank so did she “I want to thank you Ben for for saving me and ask you how you come to be on that road!”   
  


“My brother forgot his wallet I had to follow to give it back and saw the accident.” She closed her eyes tears coming “it was my fault my god” she remembered Liea cruelly accusing her of killing her son! She sobbed she felt arms around her “sssh rey no please it’s not your fault!” Ben was saying as she cried in his arms.   
  


Ben

He knew what his mother did the bitch he knew she would never approve of rey! Especially not for her precious micheal. He wasn’t sure why micheal even married the girl but he was certain it wasn’t because he cared anything for her!   
  


It wasn’t to long before rey mike was carrying with Gwen phasma he had caught them screwing in the garden of their parents house at a party! What did he want with rey!

He held her while she was crying this girl married his brother in good faith god she was innocent!   
  


After she finished she pulled away from him he felt bereft, he liked holding her Finally getting to hold her even if she’s crying.   
  


“Thank you for letting me cry it out ben.” He smiles at her and says “anytime rey anytime you need someone to talk to just ring me okay.” With that he hugs her again and as if on instinct he kisses her softly on the cheek. They both still as he strokes her tears away she is so beautiful.   
  


Her hazel eyes turn a gold and her breath stills he groans and tenderly kisses her soft pink lips a little. Her eyes widen but she remains close and she doesn’t slap him, she. Should she really should. Because he goes in for another kiss and this one is deep. This time he feels her close her eyes and return his kiss.   
  


Her arms easing around his neck, he pulls her closer as the kiss continues.

Rey

His full lips on hers he taste like the tea he just drank and whiskey. She wants more his tongue enters her mouth. She pulls him closer lost, a kiss never felt like this! It felt like she belonged in his arms. He is pulling her closer until she is practically in his lap,his lips drinking of hers their tongues mingling. It was never like this with micheal.   
  


My god her husband micheal bens brother! Unconscious in the hospital what was she doing she pushed at bens chest and managed to push him away breathing hard! She covered her mouth. “Oh my god!”   
  


Bens eyes were nearly black his chest moving he looked away. “I..shit I’m sorry rey I will be going but I’m still here if you need me!”   
  


”Yes!” She said Ben solo might just be her only friend here she thought that kiss was nothing! Yes nothing she desperately thought!

She watches her husband’s brother leave.

NOTES

THINGS ARE STARTING TO HEAT UP I KNOW ITS QUICK BUT WELL 

KUDOS BOOKMARK COMMENT 


	3. Chapter 3

Because Liea didn’t seem to want her around when she was there with micheal she would stay with him alone. A month had passed and he had not awoke. Rey took care of him and washed him.   
  


Ben would come by as well, he had become her only ally. When everyone including mike’s friends thought her a gold digging whore! Her mother in-law made sure of it! To think she looked up to that bitch! Heard stories of the good the woman had done all of it a show! She wasn’t even so sure about her husband now! Because she heard about Gwen phasma his ex!   
  


But she still stayed by micheals side. Praying her suspicions about him were wrong that he wasn’t anything like his mother! Why else would he love her or marry her.

She stayed in his house or their house but it felt more like she was a stranger living in his house not really his wife.   
  


Plus Ben she thought of that kiss a month ago over and over! She wanted it again longed for it! What was wrong with her! She loved micheal didn’t she?   
  


There was an annual party the senator did every year micheal usually attended Liea comes by earlier and said coldly 

_you girl have to attend in my sons place since you are his wife! She said it like it was poison on her tongue!  
  
_

With that she left without another word, rey winced at the cold air that left after her.

”Bitch” she muttered as she later dressed in a lovely light pink gown and the maid helped her with her hair. “Don’t mind the senator miss rey micheal did bring women that were after his position and money.” Rey just smiles. “It’s fine Nancy just know that I’m not one of those women.”   
  


She finishes the touches to her red hair and calls for the car. 

She went down the stairs and leaves for the party.

There she meets her husband’s friends makes polite conversation and meets Gwen Phasma who of course is tall elegant and beautiful. Rey is miserable she feels, she doesn’t belong and this family makes sure of it! She smiles it not reaching her eyes. She is as cold as Liea rey thinks no wonder mike married her instead of this cold bitch!

”Well I have to say micheal lowered his taste you’re not much Mrs solo!” She tells her snidely looking at her like she’s a bug to be squashed!  
  
Rey just smiles back feeling cruel at the moment “I might not be much but at least I don’t look like an ogre!” With that she walks away from an insulted miss phasma giving her a look that would kill!  
  
  


She heard a chuckle from behind her. 

Rey knew that voice when he said “wow I never heard Gwen insulted like that before.” Rey turned and smiled at Ben solo. “Well she’s a snob and I hate bitches like that!” He walks closer “language rey my mother might overhear” Rey rolls her eyes “oh right! Yes another one!”   
  


He grins and looks out at the couples starting to dance “care to dance” she grins happy for the first time. “Yes thank you sir.”   
  


They dance the waltz.   
“I am glad you’re here ben it seems you are my only ally.” She says as they dance.  
  


His smile stops and a serious look is on his face “yes I know rey, my mother is determined that you are another gold digger!” Rey signs “but why I’m not after you’re brothers money! I love him!”   
“I know rey I understand but you’re background!” That angered rey.   
  


She stopped dancing “not everyone is rich, mr solo! Not everyone has a perfect family! Your brother knew that about me! 

I...I thought he accepted that!” With tears in her eyes she left ben on the dance floor.

Ben

He went after her, he could not stand to see her cry. His brother always did this damn it! Brought girls home promising them things a better life then making fools out of them! For micheal rey was no different he could tell by the tone of that letter! And the way he looked when he brought the girl to Liea!   
  


Mike knew that their mother would never approve and demand for them to divorce!   
  


“Rey please listen to me!” He said as he found her on the balcony.

She was crying “what ben!” He finally spoke the truth.   
  


  
  


“My brother talks sweet makes girls fall easily promises them the world and then usually my mother ends it the relationship!” 

Reys eyes widen “no I don’t believe you he married me I’m different I am special he...he told me that!” 

He takes her shoulders and looks in her eyes so she knows he’s speaking the truth. Pulls her a little closer “Rey no just because he got you to marry him does not mean he meant it! He told the others the same things he just had not been able to convince them to wed him!” He omitted telling her about micheals previous short lived marriage!  
  


She’s crying shaking her head “no he he took me away from that place!” That’s when rey tells him everything about her horrible childhood the beatings the abuse. My god he wanted to kill the owner of that orphanage!   
  


“It can’t be! I...” just to convince her or it was more of an excuse to kiss her again. He pulls her close and kisses her. This time with purpose because he cares and he’s not his bastard of a brother.

Rey

His beautiful lips are on hers again and she is giving in yet again. But this time she doesn’t care because deep down she knows ben has told her the truth about his brother and his horrible mother!   
  


Her arms around his neck he’s pulling her closer.   
  


They break apart both breathless her lips swollen from just being kissed. “Get me out of here ben” she says to him need in her eyes. He kisses her again “yes” he growls out!   
  


And they both leave nobody else having a clue since rey made polite excuses that she was tired.

While Ben is driving towards his brothers house she is touching him she can’t help it stroking his cock it feels bigger then his brothers. She wonders how he will fit, she’s definitely willing to find out!   
  


He looks at her he eyes dilated as he stops the car adruptly! “My god rey my rey!” He kisses her hard then his lips goes down her throat, she leans into it! He pulls her in his lap strattling him! Raising up her dress pulling away her panties as he is kiss and pulling the straps of her dress to her breast. Her breast were small enough so she went without a brazier just a slip. “Gorgeous I knew it!” He groaned and he pulled the slip down and took a nipple in his mouth.

She moaned leaning into it that felt good so much better then her husband fire inflamed her not just a lukewarm comfortable feeling. Then his mouth went on the other. She moved on his cock as she felt him hard against her. They both moaned.   
  


He kissed her again then they moved over and over the friction feeling so good. Her Pussy wetting his trousers. She couldn’t take it.

Ben 

He felt her hands down his chest reaching desperately for his pants impatient he was to he had to have her!

He would take his time with her later but for now he needed her. She unbuckled him and pulled his cock out and pulled up and lowered herself slowly on him.   
  


Her wetness around him they both moaned as she began moving.

It was slow at first then she starting moving faster moaning louder he groaned his face buried in her throat until his cum spilled inside her and she climaxed screaming.

Rey 

Ben shut her up with his lips until they both come down from their high.

Breathing fast weak clasped on his chest she laughed “oh my this is the first time I’ve ever made love in a car.” Ben stroked her hair, it was messed up from its pins.   
  


He chuckles and she smiles.   
  


Later 

He walks her in micheals home. They sat on his brothers settee “You believe me don’t you rey.” He said pulling her in his arms. She looks down signs “yes don’t know why but y...yes I do!”   
  


Both bens and micheals parents actions towards her after micheals accident said it all.

”why are you not disapproving of me ben” he smiles at her kisses her deeply as if she belongs with him. His brother never made her feel like this.   
  
  


“That I will tell you in time just wait.” 

Rey cuddles to him closer she was good at waiting. 

NOTES

WELL SMUT DID SAY ADULTERY REY KNOWS ABOUT THE CAD SHE MARRIED!

COMMENT BOOKMARK KUDOS LATER 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message I am not really justifying cheating in any way this is fiction remember that!  
> ESP if said person is in coma! No matter how he or she is

Rey had no idea what she would do she did wrong she cheated on her husband a man she promised to love honor and spend her life with.   
  


But when she thought of Ben and what he made her feel ever since she met him it was! She couldn’t stay away. They met wherever they could when she wasn’t taking care of micheal!   
  
Ben picked her up in his townhouse after he stripped her of her clothes and himself and placed her on his bed. He kissed every inch of her, she moaned as he buried his face in her softness. Taking a nipple in his mouth biting it a little. Then the other. Then he kissed his way down to her already wet pussy “your already wet for me my rey.” He said huskily. As he buried his face in between her legs and lapped at her pussy eagerly.   
  


He licked and sucked until she climaxed moaning holding onto his hair fucking his face. Then he kissed his way up pulling her nipples in his mouth once again until she begged him “please ben please I need you inside me please!” He kisses her his tongue entering passionately as he thrust inside her.   
  


She moans against his mouth meets his thrust as he thrust hard into her over and over again until they both climax breathless.  
  


They clasp on eachother his face buried in her neck he rolls off of her. And she turns her back to him. “Ben I don’t know what this is between us but I your brother?”   
  


He stroked her hair kissed her shoulder “my brother is an asshole rey he was always wild but because he was willing to go into politics my mother let him do what he wanted!”   
  


She turned to him “I am married to micheal Ben!” She got up and got dressed. Not looking at him. “This whatever it is between us cannot go on!” Ben got up still naked. Went after her as she was walking towards the door.

Ben

She was going to end it, he wasn’t going to let her micheal was going to leave her. Because his idiot brother feared their mother! “No! Rey!” He said still naked his arms going around her from behind “Rey no I love you I can’t let you go!”   
  


It’s been six months now and micheal has not come out of the coma. And rey and Ben have been sleeping together that long as well.   
  


Rey

Her eyes widened she closes her eyes tears coming out “what did you say ben!” He slowly turns her around hugs her not caring about his nudity. “I cannot let you go rey I love you!”   
  


He’s kissing her she giving in she loves him as well. She figured it out the second that they made love noticing the difference between bens touch and her husband.   
  


What she felt for micheal was hero worship he rescued her from a bad situation and she had mistaken that for love.   
  


“Ben oh ben I do love you but still I’m married” she said as she kissed him. He picked her up and sat down with her in his lap raising up her dress. She got dressed quick so there was no panties.   
  


“my brother is not here rey! He growled as he pulled her down on his aroused cock she moaned as she began riding him fast and hard. Until she screamed out her orgasm. Not able to help herself with him. As he pumped into her over and over again!  
  


Ben 

Much later they both were dressed.   
  


The servant fixed dinner.   
  


They ate and Ben told her the rest about her husband. It made rey angry. Ben told her about Liea never approving of her. Also micheals betrothal to Gwen phasma everything.   
  


“Why? Why did he marry me then!” Rey said anger in her bright hazel eyes.   
  


Ben looked at her “I suspect it was one last defiance towards mother before marrying phasma you were only supposed to be temporary!”   
  


There was a call on the telephone.

Ben answered no one was to know rey was there.   
  


Rey

She heard loud crying ben going as white as a sheet his dark amber eyes wide “what no mom it can’t be he can’t I will be there instantly and I will go get rey!”   
  


Ben looked straight at her shock in his face heartbreak as well!   
  


“Ben what what is going on!” Rey cried eyes wide.

Tears come ben sobbed “my brother died an hour ago.”   
  


Rey nearly fainted but managed not to as she cried as much as a ass her husband actually turned out to be she was officially a widow and the senator still lost a son.

Two days later

They held the funeral Liea sobbing rey looking on realizing she never actually knew her husband or his family and neither did she belong there. Despite her love for Ben.   
  


She went back to the house realizing it was a house mike never met for her to live in before that she talked with Gwen. Found out the woman really did love micheal rey smiled sadly at her put a hand on her shoulder “Gwen I married him in haste I never really knew him but you did.” That surprised the beautiful blonde. She told her she was leaving.

Rey packed her belongings finn and rose offered her there summer home to stay texas so that’s where she would go. Besides it was right next to them and they were her dearest friends.

She also confronted Liea and han but kept her love for Ben to herself. Plus the affair as well.

For once she saw respect in the older women’s eyes plus an admittence of she really wasn’t after micheals money. Rey just smiles sweetly tells Liea softly no never and leaves without a penny.

  
After that she left driving on her way to Texas. 

NOTES

I KNOW NOT QUITE THE END YET NO WORRIES

KUDOS COMMENT BOOKMARK 


	5. Chapter 5

She been there three weeks in Texas helping out at Finns ranch plus managing to pay them rent. She loved the horses. She also found out she was pregnant not long after she got there.

It was the one thing ben left her it made her happy. She would love this child as much as the father even though her and Ben were not together.   
  


She kept herself busy working a lot. Often dreaming of Ben at night somehow coming to her but that would never happen.   
  


Finn and rose kept her company a lot plus the local doctor would come over checking about the baby.   
  


Four months later

It was time to find out the sex. Rey was excited with Finn and rose by her side. “You ready peanut.” Finn tells her. Rey takes a nervous breath “yes” then she takes rose hand on the other side as the doctor checks for the sex.

”Well miss rey it looks like a girl” Rey brightens and smiles. Dr colin moves again “hold on another heartbeat and another girl!” Reys eyes widen in surprise. Rose and finn both say “you mean twins!” Dr colin grins and says “yep,” Rey laughs in joy.

Finn drops her off at her small home. She’s smiling happy twins she thinks remembering Luke who was genuinely nice to her he was Liea’s twin. Then she strokes her pregnant stomach and says “you here that Ben twins” as she walks towards her home.

Thats when she sees a tall figure walking up her drive way he’s built then she sees dark hair.   
  


It can’t be! “Ben!” She says. He looks as her, the same amber eyes and full lips beautiful face. She slowly walks towards him “Ben!” She says again then she runs “Ben! Ben!” And he catches her in his arms.   
  


Picking her up and kissing her. He put her down and then looked at her “you left rey!” She bit her lip “I know!”   
  


“You hurt me!” Tears in her eyes “I know” then he hugged her. “You’re mine rey I love you!”

Much later he sat on her couch “you left me and your pregnant!” She sat away from him “yes” she said.

“Did you know?” Ben said swallowing. “No I didn’t find out until I was three weeks along.”

She let it spill why she left because she didn’t feel she belonged in that family because she knew if Liea never approved of her with one son she wouldn’t ever with her younger son!

Ben took her in his arms. “Rey I never aspired like Mike for politics and I was never planning to I love you!” He kissed her rey smiles against his lips. “I feel foolish now ben” he just shakes his head smiling “don’t it was a logical thought rey.”

Ben that evening insisted they marry since those twins were his and so was she. Rey more then agreed with that. Kissing him all over his face making him smile.   
  


NOTES

THERE IS MY END REYLO BABIES IN ALL

BOOKMARK COMMENT KUDOS ALL THAT 

Adding this in my notes

Rey did have the twins both girls 

they were named ayla and anna

plus before birthing them Ben and her were married. Of course mean mama Liea didn’t approve but because of grandchildren both her and han come around. Han did first then Liea! 

Ben did tell rey eventually about being a customer of hers when she was eighteen before she met his brother and loving her then.   
  
Reys reaction he could have just said something she would have been with him instead!  
phasma was arrested for causing that accident that hurt micheal but hux visited her and they ended up married lol 

Ben and rey do end up having at least two more kids because they can’t keep there hands off of one another yaaaaaas 😏


End file.
